The present disclosure relates generally to utilizing software methods in the assistance of perioperative goal-directed therapy. In particular, methods of using software to calculate flow-based hemodynamic parameters useful in goal-directed therapy from images of physiological monitor traces are described.
A significant number of patients who undergo major surgery suffer postoperative complications, many of which may be avoidable. The associated health and financial loss is significant, especially considering patients who suffer from postoperative complications suffer long-term morbidity. A significant proportion of patients undergoing surgery suffer from postoperative complications, and identification of this cohort of patients may enable appropriate preventative measures to be taken. Perioperative goal-directed therapy (GDT) aims to match the increased oxygen demand incurred during major surgery, by flow-based hemodynamic monitoring and therapeutic interventions to achieve a predetermined hemodynamic endpoint. When carried out early, in the right patient cohort, and with a clearly defined protocol, GDT has been shown to reduce postoperative mortality and morbidity. Despite this, postoperative GDT is not earned out widely (Cecconi et al. Critical Care 2013, 17:209).
Known methods and systems of flow-based hemodynamic monitoring are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, some existing systems require sophisticated devices and involve expensive single-use catheters. Existing systems also require specialized sensing devices, such as electrodes, probes, or transducers, to monitor the relevant hemodynamic responses.
Conversely, the prevalence of mobile devices in the health care work environment, which typically possess relatively high processing power, can run custom-developed applications, and are Internet-connected an thus able to access online processing facilities, otters a relatively untapped resource that can be employed in health-care situations to supplement or potentially replace traditional dedicated and expensive devices.
Thus, there exists a need for methods and systems that improve upon and advance the design of known methods or flow-based hemodynamic monitoring. Examples of new and useful systems and methods relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.